Ruby Black
by robyn redhead
Summary: When Sirius Black's daughter, Ruby, joins Hogwarts, she struggles to fit in. But then she strikes up a friendship with Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. Oliver/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

My name is Ruby Black, and this is my story.

My Dad is "mass murderer" Sirius Black. Of course, he isn't really a mass murderer, or at least, I don't think so. I know the ministry has plentiful evidence to suggest that he blasted a street, killing thirteen muggles, not to mention brutally murdering that idiot Peter Pettigrew. He went to school with my Dad, they were friends, but I know my Dad always thought he was a bit of an idiot. But still, he would never murder anyone just for being an idiot.

So, I know, in my heart, that my Dad is innocent, whatever the ministry says. But that didn't stop them locking him up in Azkaban prison twelve years ago, when I was just three years old. Me and my Dad were very close during my early childhood. I've never known my mother. Not that I really care, just having Dad would have been fine. Except, I didn't even get that. Once my Dad was taken away, I was given to my godfather, Remus Lupin. My Dad gave me two godfathers; the other was James Potter. Although, as everyone knows, he died the night my Dad supposedly blew up a street of muggles. Of course, everyone blames him for the Potters' death as well. I know that Lily and James Potter had a son, I mean, who hasn't heard of the famous Harry Potter? He's a little bit younger than me, I think. But, anyway, I couldn't live with James as a godfather, so I was sent to Remus.

I'm not sure he would have been too thrilled to raise a child that wasn't his own, but he must have done an alright job, as I am still alive now, twelve years later. I really, really like Remus Lupin, he has been my father-figure for practically my whole life, and I guess you could say I love him like a Dad. But, no one can replace my real Dad. However, living with Remus Lupin definitely has its advantages. He has taught me a number of spells that I'm not meant to know yet, including several variations on the ministry approved enchantments. He didn't feel any need to send me to school, although I knew of the wizarding school, Hogwarts. Remus just taught me everything I needed to know. And, according to the education levels, I'm well above where I should be anyway.

Although, there was one difficulty with living with Remus; he is a werewolf. But, that is not actually as big a problem as it might first appear. When I was younger, I used to go and stay with our neighbour; and elderly witch named Mrs Port, at every full moon, while Remus would head down to the basement to transform. However, since I got older, a remarkable potion had been created, called the Wolfsbane potion, and at every full moon, Remus would take the potion and it would make him safe once he had transformed. He would curl up in an armchair in his room, and sleep until he was human again.

I know the Wolfsbane potion is a most complicated potion to make. I would never attempt it, for fear of getting it wrong and end up poisoning Remus. No, it was brought round to our house every month, ready-made, by a man named Severus Snape. I know that he went to school with Remus and my Dad as well. Remus told me that they didn't get on very well. That would certainly explain the sour expressions he gives us when he comes round.

My Dad would write often, and first Remus would send replies about my well being, however, as I have gotten older, I have written to him on a regular basis. Of course, all our letters are checked before they are passed over, to make sure they are suitable. I don't think one in which I called Cornelius Fudge a "pig faced idiot" ever got to him.

I even got to visit my Dad once or twice a year, although everyone was always wary for my safety. I have no idea why. My Dad wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone his own daughter. That said, I wouldn't say my visits to my Dad were that enjoyable. Azkaban prison is one of the most horrible places I have ever set foot in. The Dementors that guard it, they just suck all the happiness out of you. I can't imagine how horrible it was for my Dad to stay there all the time. No wonder he broke out.

That's right. My Dad managed to escape from a high-security prison, and no one has found him yet. Although I'm proud of my Dad for getting out of there, which is something no wizard has ever managed to do, I'm very worried about what will happen when he is found. There is talk of the Dementor's Kiss, in which the Dementors will suck out my Dad's soul. That sounds so horrible. I just hope my Dad can remain in hiding, and then maybe I'll find some evidence to show he is innocent. Yes, that would be good.

So, now that my Dad has escaped, the ministry now fear even more for my safety. They seem to be under the impression that Dad has broken out to come and find me. They are probably right, however, they are not right in thinking Dad would want to find me to "kill me" or whatever they think he is going to do with me. So now I am to be carted off to Hogwarts, where I will be watched over by Albus Dumbledore, and where my Dad will not be able to find me. Remus is coming too, Dumbledore has asked him to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. I think he will be good at this; he has been a good teacher to me these past few years.

A letter had arrived over breakfast, delivered by a large tawny owl, informing me that I was to be placed in the third year.

"There's a mistake in this letter," I'd said casually, tossing the letter across the breakfast table to Remus.

He'd picked it up and scanned quickly through it.

"They've said I'm going to be in the third year," I'd continued, when Remus didn't seem able to see this obvious mistake in the letter. "They must mean fifth, right? I'm way too old to be in the third year. Some typo I guess..."

I'd trailed off. Remus had looked nervous.

"What?" I said. "_What?"_ I had repeated when Remus didn't answer me.

"Well..." he began, slowly. "Professor Dumbledore seemed to be of the opinion that, uh, well...that you may have missed out slightly on a proper, uh, education."

I was outraged.

"I've had a better education from you than anything I could have got at some stupid _school_!" I'd cried.

Remus had smiled wanly. "Well, as complimentary as I think that comment was intended to be, I must assure you that Professor Dumbledore knows best. If he thinks you would be better off in a..."

"Class for children!"

"..._less advanced_ class, then so be it."

And so, not only was my time at Hogwarts going to be embarrassing enough because I was the daughter of a so-called 'mass murderer', but now I also had to deal with the humiliation of being several years older than my classmates. People would think I was stupid or something! All I really want to do is blend in. But that is unlikely to happen. I asked Remus if he had informed this Dumbledore man that I wanted to be known, not as Ruby Black, but as something ordinary like Ruby Smith.

But Remus had point blank refused to even consider this request.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are!" he had said.

"I am not _ashamed,_" I had insisted. "But I just want to fit in! You have no idea what it's going to be like to be different to everybody!"

Remus had looked at me severely and I immediately regretted shouting those words at him.

"I think," he had said, slowly. "That I of all people would understand what it's like to be different. Especially when at school."

I had felt about the size of my pet rat, Ralph. Of course Remus knew what it was like to be different; he had had to cope with being a werewolf at school, something that was far worse than just being Sirius Black's daughter.

So, I'm sticking true to who I am, and will go to Hogwarts as Ruby Black; daughter of a mass murderer. I am certainly not looking forward to it, and will most definitely hate every minute of my time there.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall was immediately silent. Nerves churned inside my stomach, I knew that this was it; I was about to be introduced to the whole school, and then sorted into a house.

"Welcome back Hogwarts students, to what we hope will be another exciting year. There are a few new members of staff to be introduced to you, and then, I have some serious information in which to share with you. Firstly, please give a warm welcome to Professor Lupin, who will be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also, as some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn has retired, and in his place, I would like to appoint Professor Hagrid as new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher."

There was mild applause for both teachers, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about being sorted. I wasn't really sure what the whole thing really entailed. Remus had mentioned something to do with a hat, but had been annoyingly (and probably purposefully) vague, and hadn't really answered any questions I had asked him. I wondered what house I would be in. My Dad and Remus, I knew, had both been in Gryffindor, so perhaps I would go into that house too. But then again, I also knew that the entire Black family apart from Dad had been in Slytherin, so maybe that would be the house for me. Anyway, I didn't really care; Remus had said it didn't really matter what house I was in, I would fit into any of them. And if he didn't mind, I certainly didn't.

Dumbledore continued, interrupting my thoughts.

"As some of you will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds" Dumbledore continued "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Head Boys, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors"

Dumbledore paused so everyone could take in this news. I shivered at the thought of Dementors wandering around, remembering Azkaban.

"On a brighter note," he continued, "we have a new student joining the school, who needs to be sorted. We shall sort her before we start on the large group of excitable first years waiting outside. Students, please welcome, Ruby Black."

My legs actually felt like jelly as I made my way around the staff table and to the front of the hall. There was a small stool that I guessed I was supposed to sit on. This I did, though with very little grace; it was very low down (obviously meant for first years) and I was quite tall. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes watching me with, what was it? Interest? Curiosity? Fear? I couldn't really tell, but I could feel there stares boring into me.

Professor McGonagall walked over to me, carrying an extremely shabby looking, pointed hat. I raised my eyebrows; what the devil was I expected to do with this hat? Perhaps pull a rabbit out of it or something. Well, that wouldn't be so bad; that had been one of the first spells Remus had taught me. It was simple yet impressive.

But, I didn't have any more time to think about rabbits, as at that moment the hat was placed on my head, falling over my eyes, and blocking everyone from view. There was silence. I fingered my wand nervously in my pocket, wondering what on earth was happening. The hat was heavy and uncomfortable, and I was on the verge of tearing it off out of sheer annoyance and embarrassment, when something completely unexpected happened.

The hat spoke.

Like actually started talking to me; its voice muttering things in my ear.

"Hmm. Another Black, eh? I've sorted hundreds of the Blacks over the years, and I bet you know where they all end up, don't you?"

Of course I knew; Slytherin. But did the hat actually expect me to answer him?

"Hmm" it said again, and I guessed it wasn't expecting an answer. "But, the latest of the Blacks, hmm, yes, I think it better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

I nearly fell off the stool as the hat's voice boomed throughout the hall, significantly louder than its mutterings in my ear.

So Gryffindor house it was. Well, that wasn't too bad. My Dad was a Gryffindor, and he turned out okay. Except from the minor issue that he was now on the run, after being accused of mass murdering muggles, but still.

There was some mild, some _very_ mild applause from the Gryffindor table as I walked over to it, but most were just staring at me. I didn't blame them. I probably looked a right sight. I had ignored Remus's request to tame my wild hair, and my clothes were too big and shabby, having been purchased second hand.

I was sitting down at the Gryffindor table when I saw him. Harry Potter. Lily and James's son. There was no mistaking him. In Remus's living room, there was picture on the mantelpiece of himself, Dad and James from when they were at school, and it seemed that Harry Potter was the spitting image of his father. Like everybody else, he was staring at me; so I stared moodily back.

The girl who I had sat next to had very bushy brown hair, and her front teeth dominated her face when she smiled at me. But, she seemed friendly, and eagerly started talking to me the moment I had sat down.

"My name's Hermione Granger" she said "I'm in third year too. I expect you're feeling a bit odd at the moment aren't you?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued "I'm sure you'll fit in just fine, you know, everyone at Hogwarts is really friendly. Have you learnt magic before? You'll catch up in no time, the work here isn't too bad, except perhaps Potions, you know, with Snape, he can set some jolly hard class work sometimes, but if you need any help, please ask, I'm sure I'd be able to help you."

She paused for breath, and I stared, bemused at this girl.

"Now, now, Hermione," said a boy sitting opposite me. He had flaming red hair and a rather pompous voice "I'm sure Ruby will have to catch up any missed work on her own. By the way, I'm Percy Weasley; Head Boy"

And he stretched out a hand. I looked at it, for a moment, I wasn't expecting a formal introduction and handshake. Slightly hesitant, I shook it. Percy Weasley nodded, reminding me of a business man having just introduced themselves to their newest member of staff or something.

I didn't have time for any more introductions, formal or not, for Professor Dumbledore rose once more to address the students.

"And now," he said. "Please welcome the new first years!"

A throng of small, black cloaked people came in through a door at the back of the room, and slowly moved forwards towards Professor McGonagall and the stool.

The sorting of the first years took a surprisingly short time, though I wasn't really paying attention to it very much. Every now and then I found myself absentmindedly clapping along with the other Gryffindors when a new member was announced. But finally, the last tiny first year was sorted into Ravenclaw, and everyone's interest was turned to food. There were golden plates spread all along the table that were empty one moment, and the next, were filled with food. I was actually quite impressed by this; after all, it's not every day that food magically appears in front of you.

Throughout the entire meal, I had the talkative Hermione speaking very quickly and very enthusiastically in my ear about just about everything and anything to do with Hogwarts. The Head Boy, Percy, was also happy to supply me with plentiful information, and between the two of them, I found it very difficult to get a word in edgeways.

"You mustn't let yourself be intimidated by all the work," said Percy. "It's not really that bad so long as you focus. There are a lot of distractions in a place like Hogwarts, but as long as you ignore those, you will get the grades you deserve."

A little way down from my party of lecturers, a group of students were talking about the dementors.

"But they're so horrible!" squeaked a small girl. "_I_ don't like that they're here at Hogwarts."

"Well," said a boy next to her. "I don't know about everyone else, but I feel jolly safer, knowing that they're guarding the school gates."

_Humph_, I thought. They wouldn't be thinking that if they knew how brutal and unforgiving the dementors could be. The thought of the dementor's kiss sent chills down my spine...

"Ruby?" Hermione's voice, full of concern cut across my grim thoughts. I realised I hadn't been listening to a word she had said.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yes! Oh yes. I'm fine." I answered hurriedly, not wishing to come across as completely mad. "I was just thinking about, err..." I racked my brains for something, well, _ordinary_, to have been thinking about. "Puddings!" I said, brightly, for the large gold plates of meat and vegetables had just been replaced with ones filled with all sorts of puddings. "I was just wondering when the puddings would arrive, and now they have! Ha!" I gave a nervous sort of laugh, realising too late that I was just blabbering about absolutely nothing.

Most people were looking at me as though I had two heads and, eager to cover up my stupid blabbering and appear normal, I quickly started piling apple pie and cream onto my plate and became very interested in my food.

I was very relieved indeed when the feast was finally over, and escape from my humiliation was imminent. I guessed that everyone would now make their way to their common rooms, and I knew that someone, be it the Head Boy Percy, or the talkative Hermione, would be more than willing to show me the way, however it was not in my nature to ask for assistance. Besides, I thought as I slipped away from the Gryffindor table, I wouldn't need help; Remus had given me a map of the school.

It was a most extraordinary map; one that Remus said he had made at school with Dad, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't the original, he said that that had got confiscated years ago, but it was an exact replica that Remus had drawn up for me. It showed the school, with its many staircases and passages, and it also showed all the secret passages, that led out of the school. Not only this, but it also showed hundreds of dots, each labelled with a name, telling me the location of every person in the school.

With this really quite amazing map, it didn't take me long at all to find the entrance to the common room, which seemed to be a portrait of a rather large lady dressed all in pink. I paused in front of her.

"Password?" she said.

I groaned out loud. A password? I didn't know there was a password! What was I supposed to do? Stand here looking like an idiot until someone came along? I looked back down at my map, as though it would suddenly give me all my answers, and to my surprise, the black dot labelled "Ruby Black" had a speech bubble coming from it. Inside the speech bubble, it said "balderdash".

Slightly apprehensive, I said to the Fat Lady, "balderdash?"

To my immense relief, the portrait swung open, and I clambered in, rolling my map away as I did so. Inside, there were already a handful of Gryffindors, all sitting around in the many armchairs dotted around the room. They all looked up at me as I entered. I tried to smile around at them, but it came out as more of a grimace, and probably looked as though I were baring my teeth, as opposed to making a friendly gesture.

At that moment, the portrait door behind me swung open, and in to the room came Hermione, Harry Potter and a redheaded boy with a long nose I vaguely recognised from dinner.

"Oh, Ruby!" said Hermione. "We were looking for you on the way over. I thought that you would have gotten lost!"

I was so glad these people had faith in me.

I was annoyed, but I knew that Hermione was just looking out for me, as opposed to thinking I was incompetent, so I forced a small smile on my face.

"No," I said. "No, I had a map."

Hermione beamed. "Well," she said, gesturing to the redheaded boy. "This is Ron Weasley, and this," she pointed to Potter. "is Harry Potter."

It took me great strength not to give a sarcastic; "You don't say?" I mean, I could see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead from here!

"We're all in the third year too," continued Hermione.

"Excellent," I said, without enthusiasm. I was in desperate need of my own company. "Just excellent."

With that, I decided I didn't wish to spend another moment making awkward introductions and conversations, so I turned around on the spot and walked off up a staircase that I sincerely hoped would take me to the girls dormitories. If not, I was about to look very stupid.

To my immense relief, I found myself in the girls dormitory. It was a pleasant enough room; circular and cosy with five beds. I saw my trunk and stuff has already been placed by a bed, so, I gratefully flung myself down on the bed and closed my eyes. What a disastrous first evening! So much for just integrating myself into the school and disappearing into the background. Instead they all probably thought I was insane! Oh well, I thought, as I felt myself drifting off to sleep, perhaps the next day would prove better.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

When I awoke the next day, it took me a while to remember where I was. My heart sank with a sort of inevitable dread as I remembered; it was my first day at Hogwarts. Light was streaming in through a gap in my curtains, but the silence from the rest of the room told me that the other girls were still asleep. I dressed silently, hating the unfamiliarity of the Hogwarts uniform. No matter how many times I picked and pulled at it in the mirror, I couldn't get myself to look presentable.

Giving up entirely, I went downstairs and out of the common room, with the intention of finding Remus. I wanted some sort of familiarity; something comforting perhaps, and I thought that I would definitely find it from him. There was certainly nothing familiar about the stone castle of Hogwarts!

I hadn't gone further than down the stairs from the portrait of the fat lady, when, not really looking where I was going, I bumped into a figure.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered, going to side step them, but when I looked into their face I felt a stab of recognition. It was Severus Snape; the man who brought Remus' Wolfsbane potion every month.

I was so glad to see somebody I recognised, just a hint of familiarity in this strange, new place, I flashed him a massive smile and waved enthusiastically.

"Hi!" I said, loudly.

If looks could kill, I thought, I would most certainly be dead on the floor after the look of pure hatred and disgust that passed over Severus Snape's face. Nobody had ever looked at me with such dislike before, and it almost shocked me. Almost.

Snape said nothing in reply to my over-enthusiastic greeting, but merely swept past me in a cloud of hatred. Watching his retreating figure, and feeling my breathing slowing back to normal, I realised my heart had been beating very fast. Gosh, I thought as I made my way down to breakfast, Hogwarts was turning me practically faint-hearted.

My plan to find Remus had been abandoned, as I decided he would probably already be at breakfast and, sure enough, when I entered the Great Hall, I picked out Remus's shabby robes against the shiny ones of the other teachers up at the teachers' table immediately. There were several students already seated at their respective house tables, tucking into platefuls of sausages and toast. But I wasn't interested in food at that moment; I just wanted to talk to Remus.

I marched defiantly up the middle of the hall to the table. Remus was in deep conversation with a witch who had short, dark hair, and didn't see me. I was not ten feet away, when my path was blocked by somebody. I looked up into the face of Professor McGonagall, who I recognised from the previous night.

"Miss Black," she said "May I ask what you are doing?" She stared, piercingly down at me.

Not going to be indimidated by her, I lifted my head high. "I wanted to talk to Re-um, to Professor Lupin." I corrected myself quickly.

"That may be. Students, however, do not have permission to come up to the teacher's table whenever they please for a mere chit chat. If you want to speak with Professor Lupin, you must wait and visit him in his office."

I opened my mouth, outraged. Remus was practically my father, didn't this woman know this? I felt like a child that was being scolded, and did not like it one bit.

"But..." I began, but McGonagall cut me off.

"Not buts! I know things are a little different for you, Miss Black, but you must respect the Hogwarts school rules. Now, get yourself breakfasted and sorted for class immediately, please, before I dock points from Gryffindor."

With that, McGonagall swept past me, leaving me stood dumbstruck. I debated with myself whether to defy her; what did I care about house points anyway? But, I thought better of it as I saw Professor Dumbledore enter the hall and take his seat; even I knew it would be inappropriate to break rules in front of him.

Huffing, I turned to the Gryffindor table, and slumped down in a chair. A burly boy, who looked about seventeen shot me a smile. He had deep brown eyes and hair, and for some reason I felt myself grow rather warm and flustered as I attempted a smile back, though this action was thwarted by the appearance of McGonagall at my shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Black. I'm glad you've found yourself in the right place now."

I scowled. Didn't McGonagall realise I was trying to make a good impression on this older male student?

"I've just come to give you your timetable," continued McGonagall, obviously _not_ realising this. "How you expected to know which lessons you had without one was beyond me, but nevertheless, here it is. You've got potions first, alright? I trust you can find your way to the dungeons?"

I continued to scowl at her. It wasn't _my _fault I didn't have my timetable yet. "Yes." I muttered.

McGonagall grimaced. "Excellent. Now, Wood," she said, addressing the boy sat opposite me. "I was thinking you'd want to be starting Quidditch training as soon as possible, so I've booked the pitch for this afternoon."

"Great, fantastic Professor," said the boy in a Scottish accent. My stomach did some sort of weird flutter that I put down to hunger.

McGonagall nodded curtly before sweeping off down the hall. I was about to strike up a conversation with this Wood boy, when I heard my name being called.

"Ruby, Ruby!" I turned to see who it was. As far as I was aware, no one knew who I was here.

It was Hermione Granger. Closely followed, I noted, by Harry Potter and the ginger boy; something Weasley?

"We didn't see you here, Ruby. I wondered where you'd got to this morning," said Hermione.

"Oh, really?" I said, trying to sound interested "Well, I came down here early to get my timetable." This was a lie, of course, but Hermione didn't need to know that.

She beamed at me. Anyone that took a keen interest in lessons was obviously a friend of hers.

"Potter," said the Scottish Wood, suddenly "We'll be starting Quidditch practice first thing this afternoon, alright?"

Potter nodded, keenly. "Fantastic." He said.

My ears pricked up. I was a Quidditch fan, even if I didn't play it myself. I had my father's old broom; an ancient model called a Florence Five Hundred. I'd brought it to Hogwarts with me, although had no intention of riding it; it was so old and battered I would become the laughing stock of the school. My dad had scratched S Black into the handle and, although I had scratched over it with Ruby, you could still see what was written underneath.

"You play Quidditch?" I asked, bursting out suddenly.

Potter looked sheepish. "Um, yeah." He said.

"What position?" I almost demanded.

"Seeker," he said.

At this moment, Wood extended a hand out to me. "Oliver Wood," he said "Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Apprehensively, I shook his hand, but he was smiling at me. "Play Quidditch yourself?" he asked.

I knew that Oliver Wood was just making conversation, but I didn't want to talk about _myself_, and I suddenly felt that I had said too much already, which was ridiculous as I hadn't said anything at all.

"No," I said, shortly. "I'm just interested, that's all."

With that, I stood up from the table, abandoning any thought of breakfast, and walked towards the doors to the entrance hall.

"She is _crazy_ that one," I heard someone say. The Weasley boy I think it was.

"Oh, come on," I heard Oliver Wood speaking. "Give her time to settle in!"

For some reason, this left a small smile playing on my lips as I pulled out my map, and set off in the direction of the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It didn't take me long to find the dungeons, especially with the help of Remus' map, however, I was not the first to arrive.

Already stood outside the dungeon door, with their backs to me, were three Slytherin boys who I had never seen before. They were whispering excitedly together.

"...yes, well. When my father hears about the riff raff they've bought into the school this, he's not going to be happy." I heard one of them say. The others nodded in agreement.

"What with loopy Lupin," the boy continued "And that Black, who knows who else is gonna wander through those gates? I mean..."

He trailed off, evidently sensing that someone was stood behind. As the boy turned round, there was something so incredibly familiar about his pale, pointed face and blonde hair.

"Oh," he said, looking at me as though I were a piece of muck on his shoe "Look who it is. Miss Ruby Black herself. I expect you've just been giving out autographs."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, you know. Everyone must be interested. It's not every day we get a mass murderer's daughter come to stay."

I grew cold. This boy knew who I was. _Knew who I was_. This wasn't good. I couldn't deal with this sort of confrontation about my dad.

I advanced towards him, my instinct being to silence this boy, perhaps perform several memory charms on the others, but I only had time to reach into my pocket and draw out my wand when-

"Well, well, well. And _what_, is going on down here?" Severus Snape's slimy voice echoed down the dungeon corridor.

I whipped around. More students, too, were now also appearing. I saw Potter, and Hermione join the crowd.

"Nothing," I muttered, shoving my wand away and deciding my memory charms would have to wait, and hoping beyond hope that the Slytherins wouldn't have time to tell many other people before then.

"You'd better hope it was nothing, Miss Black. Fighting in corridors is not tolerated here, and I assure you; punishment will not be lifted for you just because you are new." Snape's face was now only inches from mine, his voice barely above a whisper.

Snape straightened up, and swept to the entrance door to the dungeons.

"Enter," he said into the silent corridor.

I pushed angrily past the pale boy and his cronies, and plonked myself down at a cauldron. Hermione took a seat next to me, looking at me apprehensively; her eyebrows had practically disappeared into her hairline. I smiled wanly at her to show that Snape hadn't got to me. He really hadn't at all. Did he think I cared about what people at Hogwarts thought of me? I didn't give two toad-spawns about breaking rules, or being a good student. I hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, so I didn't see why I should make the effort.

"Today," Snape was saying "You will be making the repelling potion for the Paralysing Charm. Your potion will be tested on yourselves, so you'd better make it properly. If you have made it correctly, the Paralysing Charm will have no effect on you. If you have made it _incorrectly_ then you will be unable to move until I say the counter curse, understand? Ingredients and method can be found on the board. You have exactly one hour. Go."

There was a general scramble and squeaking of stools as people pushed their way to the ingredients cupboard. I scanned the blackboard, reading the squiggly chalk writing. It was a complicated potion, I would admit, but not impossible. It certainly didn't deserve the reactions my class mates were giving it. The ginger boy they called Ron was staring, open mouthed, at the board. A tall, lanky boy with bucked teeth and big ears had slipped off his stool. Hermione had already set to work, rushing feverishly about. I gave them the benefit of the doubt, however. After all, they hadn't all had Remus Lupin getting them to brew potions from the age of five. And, I remembered with a burn of humiliation, I was two or three years older than these people. It was standard that I should find the work less daunting.

I set to work making my potion. I followed suit in fetching ingredients from the cupboard, and followed the instructions carefully. Although, when Snape wasn't looking, I threw in a rat's tail; a trick Remus had taught me to give the potion added strength.

"Time's up," said Snape, into the silence, exactly one hour later.

My potion resembled the descriptions, pale yellow in colour, and the consistency of water. Out of interest, I took a look round at everyone else potions. Potter's was the same colour of mine, but was the consistency of custard. I nearly smirked at Ron's attempt that resembled a sticky tar at the bottom of his cauldron. I actually _did_ smirk when I saw Neville's' cauldron; which looked as though it was full of spaghetti. Hermione Granger was looking suitable pleased with herself, for her potion _did _look good. It seemed her enthusiasm for lessons definitely paid off.

Snape was moving about the room, testing everyone's potions. Everyone, it seemed, had remained paralysed until Snape had removed the curse. Potter hadn't done too badly; only one leg and one arm remained paralysed. The same went for the pale boy whose name, it transpired, was something Malfoy and whose memory I was intending to modify as soon as I possibly could. Hermione, everyone thought, had produced a perfect potion, until Snape pointed out that one of her fingers remained paralysed. There were several outcries from the other Gryffindors, which only resulted in five points being taken away by Snape for 'disruption of the class'.

Finally, it was my turn. I took a sip of my potion, which tasted faintly of lemon, and then Snape pointed his wand at me.

"_Petrificus totalus,"_

At first, I thought I had failed, for my body felt completely locked. But then, I realised it was merely my own apprehension that was keeping me from moving. To test this theory, I, in turn, successfully flexed all the different parts of my body. I looked triumphantly at Snape, who was looking at me with complete disgust.

"Class dismissed." He said, shortly, without looking round.

The class rushed out into the corridor in a babble of noise and commotion.

"Wow, Ruby, how did you manage that?"

"That was a job worth ten points for Gryffindor easily!"

The Gryffindors were all full of praise for me; something that I found highly awkward and embarrassing. I _was_ much older than they were; it only made sense for me to do the best. Of course, I wasn't going to _tell_ them this; I was hoping no one would notice the age difference and, so far, this had been successful.

I smiled an awkward thanks to their praises, but was really trying to get away from the crowd and to the Slytherin boys so I could do what needed to be done. But by the time I had received my last bit of praise; "You really showed Snape!" and pushed through the crowd, the Slytherins were nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

My performance in class started to go slightly down hill after that morning potions lesson, however. My wand technique was criticised in Charms, and in Transfiguration, McGonagall told me off no less than seven times for day dreaming out of the window. And, when I tried to tell her that I _was_ listening (the truth), she once again threatened to dock points from Gryffindor for sheer cheek. And, while I cared little for the points myself, I knew how much they meant to the rest of the house members, and I didn't want to become a target for point-loss induced hatred.

After this, it was in low spirits that I trekked back from dinner to the common room that night. There was only one good thing that seemed to have come out of my afternoon lessons; I had performed the Transfiguration spell (turning pin cushions into porcupines) to a high enough standard that McGonagall decided I didn't need to practice it for homework. This was a relief, as there was very little else I felt less like doing than homework. I already had come from Professor Flitwick in Charms, but I was planning on doing it over breakfast the next day.

Just as I was turning up the staircase that led to Gryffindor common room, I heard somebody calling my name;

"Ruby, hey, Ruby!" I turned, and to my delight, saw Remus pushing his way through the hordes of students towards me.

I rushed up to him, went to embrace him, remembered half way through where we were, and did an odd sort of jerk towards him.

"Ruby!" he said, obviously noticing nothing strange in my movements. "How's your first day going? I've been trying to catch you all day!"

"Fine," I said "Great. It's going great." I lied through gritted teeth. I didn't want to tell him about my, largely disastrous, start. He might worry; Remus was a terrible worrier.

Remus' face broke into a grin. "Fantastic. Listen, I've received a letter from the ministry," his face darkened "They say your father may have been spotted in Newbridge. That's not so far from here."

I felt my stomach twist. "They're not..." I started.

"They're not doing anything yet," assured Remus "The ministry is just keeping me updated with news. Nothing for you to worry about." He smiled, reassuringly at me, and handed me the letter. "Just thought you'd want to know."

And, with that, he left me holding the piece of official parchment, and disappeared off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Sighing heavily, I crumple the parchment into my fist; not even wanting to read it, and headed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Balderdash," I grunted at the portrait, which swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room which, surprisingly, looked almost welcoming.

The room was not particularly full, and I scanned it looking for somewhere where I could sit and be by myself. As empty as the common room had first appeared, a closer inspection revealed that there were no seats that were completely isolated, and I therefore turned and headed towards the girl's dormitories, with the intention of going there and having a good think. But then,

"Um, Ruby?"

I turned. To my immense surprise, I found Harry Potter, looking apprehensive and, a little way behind him, the ginger Ron Weasley.

_Oh god_, I thought. That pale Malfoy has told everyone about my dad. I knew I should have shot a memory charm at him over the beef casserole at dinner.

"Y-yes?" I said, in what I hoped was a casual voice, while I was already reached for my wand and remembering the all-important memory charm.

"We were...Oh, we were just wondering if, maybe, you could show us how to do the spell for McGonagall?"

My first feeling was that of relief. Hurrah! They weren't about to confront me about my dad; I was safe! For now at least. My second emotion was a cross between amusement, and annoyance. Who did Potter think I was? Some sort of tutor? Was he, perhaps, trying to humiliate me?

"Why?" I asked, suspicious now.

"'Why?'" repeated Ron Weasley. "What do you mean 'why?'? Because we don't want to end up in detention! That's bloody 'why'!"

Rude as this reply was, it brought comfort and further relief to me. Nobody was trying to humiliate me! It was just normal, helpful advice, to be given by a normal, helpful person. In fact, my relief was so much, that I found myself saying, "Sure!" in a manner that was far too cheerful. I didn't actually want to help these people, did I?

But, nevertheless, I had agreed to it, and so spent the next hour slowly building up a hatred for both pin cushions and porcupines. But, eventually, both Potter and Weasley seemed able to perform the spell. I felt a weird sort of sensation afterwards. It was almost like pride but not quite. But it made me feel sort of warm inside; others had achieved because of me! I had been a stepping stone to others' success! Ok, so I was now in danger of becoming self righteous and viewing myself as some sort of all-knowing, all-teaching God, so quickly said, casually;

"Hey, good work."

"Well," said Harry, somewhat awkwardly. "Thanks. You know, for the help."

"Yeah," said Ron, a tad reluctantly. "Thanks."

"Uhh, no problem!" I said. I didn't think anybody had ever thanked me before. Apart from the obvious passing somebody something, or holding open a door; that sort of thing. But this was different; _I_ had been useful to somebody, they were _grateful_ to me, I-Ok, there was the self righteousness again.

"How come you're so good at magic already?" asked Ron.

There wasn't even a hint of suspicion in his voice, but his question irritated me. What was he trying to find out here? Why was he snooping around my life? Did he want me to admit to being years older than him, and that I had spent the last twelve years of my life being taught by Remus? I suddenly didn't feel self righteous anymore; I just felt annoyed. Well, I thought, I wasn't about to tell them anything!

"Oh, I've just picked it up," I said, coolly. "Here and there."

With this, I stood up, turned abruptly away, and headed back up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

I threw myself on my bed, and took out the letter from the ministry. _"Dear Miss Black...father been spotted...your own safety...remain at Hogwarts...hoping you are well...blah, blah, blah."_

I screwed it up once again, and, to my horror, felt tears prickling at my eyes. I didn't even know why. I think it was just the aftermath of the emotions of my first day; hearing about my dad again just pushed me over the edge, I guess. Yes, that was it. A first day of school is bound to always be emotional. I scrubbed angrily at my face, and turned over.

My bed faced the window, and I gazed out across the moonlit Grounds, and out towards the shimmery lake. My father was out there somewhere, hiding. I felt suddenly so alone. I didn't fit in at Hogwarts; everyone looked at me as if I were different. The only time I had felt faintly as though this was _not_ the case was when Harry Potter had asked for my help. But even then, that had been marred by them being suspicious of my knowledge. They hadn't _really_ wanted my help. They just wanted to wangle information out of me. Ha, and Remus thought I was a paranoid person.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next day got off to a terrible start. Professor McGonagall ticked me off for having my shirt un-tucked as I made my way into the Great Hall for breakfast. She then caught me _again_ trying to talk to Remus, and personally escorted me out of the hall, and to the front door.

"Miss Black, your first lesson is Care of Magical Creatures. I have taken you this far, I assume you don't need me to escort you down to the Grounds!" she said, in her sarcastic tongue.

"No," I muttered, bitterly.

"No, _Professor._"

"No Professor." I said, irritably.

She walked off, and I made faces behind her back.

To my surprise, I heard a gentle chuckling to my left. Turning, I saw Oliver Wood. _Oh great_, I thought, hastily rearranging my features. After all, I didn't want to appear like a complete loon to the Quidditch captain.

"You're a caution," laughed Oliver, strolling over towards me.

Was this a compliment? I couldn't tell. If it _was_, it was a weird one, and so I didn't feel it was acceptable to say 'thank you', so just did a sort of shrug of my shoulders.

Oliver, realising I wasn't going to say anything to that, continued, "You know, if you're interested in Quidditch, you can come and watch the practice later this afternoon. If you want," he added.

I couldn't believe that Oliver Wood had just asked me, _me,_ if I wanted to watch the Quidditch practice! Sure, I bet loads of people watched, but I still couldn't help but feel almost _honoured_ to have been asked by the Quidditch captain himself. I was shocked by his invitation, but tried to recover quickly.

"S-sure," I said, casually, as though he had just asked me to pass him the salt. "I'd love to come. If I can." I added quickly. I didn't want to come across to eager, did I?

"Great," said Oliver. "Tonight at 7, okay? Down on the Quidditch pitch."

"Excellent," I said. I was just about to say something, _anything_, to keep the conversation going, but then,

"Black!"

Groaning inwardly, I turned to the familiar sight of Professor McGonagall hurrying towards me.

"Miss Black, what are you still doing here? Your first lesson started five minutes ago! Wood, if you haven't got a class to go to, get on with your transfiguration homework I gave yesterday!" she snapped at Oliver. "Miss Black, if you insist on doing as you are not told, I will walk you down to the grounds myself!"

She placed a firm hand on my shoulder and steered me to the door. I glanced back at Oliver, who was laughing again. Trust McGonagall to step in just when I had been having a nice, _normal_ conversation with someone and make me look like some insolent child.

I don't know if you've ever been frog-marched to your lesson, but believe me, it is an experience I'd rather not repeat in the near future.

McGonagall took it upon herself to walk me right down, through the grounds of Hogwarts, to where I could see a gaggle of students, headed by the largest man I had ever seen.

Black hair crowded his head and face, his hands the size of dustbin lids. However, in the wizarding world, you just learnt to accept most people's strange appearances.

"Hagrid," said McGonagall, addressing this huge man. "This is Ruby Black, a new student. Will you please make sure she stays where she is meant to be!" With that, she swept back up to the castle.

As embarrassing and un-amusing this situation was, I could not help but smirk at the expressions on the faces of the other third years; Hermione Granger looked absolutely horrified at my need for an escort to a lesson.

"Uh, righ'" said the giant man; had McGonagall called him Hagrid? "Anyway, as I were saying, we got a great lesson coming up! Follow me!"

The class began to follow Hagrid towards the forest. This was evidently something not often done, for there was a general babble of noise; people talking in excited tones.

Walking with everyone else, I surveyed the group. Judging by everyone's uniforms, this was a group with a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors. I could see Harry, Ron and Hermione up near the front, in conversation with Hagrid. Other faces I recognised but knew not by name. Then,

"Psst!" hissed someone "Black!"

I looked to see my addresser, and saw Malfoy from yesterday's potions class. Once again he was accompanied by the two thugs I had seen him with the previous day.

"What?" I said back. Hagrid was leading us round the side of the forest now.

"Blown up any innocent muggles lately?" he hissed. I felt my stomach twist.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Hagrid had stopped now, in a large paddock containing some creatures I recognised instantly as hippogriffs. "I wouldn't put it past you to take after your father." Malfoy's voice was barely above a whisper now, as Hagrid started explaining about biting books and bowing to the rest of the class.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, hurriedly.

"Don't think I can't see straight through you, Ruby Black," he said. His cronies chortled on either side of him.

Trying desperately hard to ignore him and steady my breathing, I tried to concentrate on what Hagrid was saying. Anything to block Malfoy's words that tortured me every waking second.

"Brutal creatures, if you don't give them respect..."

"Go on, blast away this entire class, that's what he would have done..."

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm. _

"...that is one thing you do not want to do, do not insult a hippogriff..."

"...disgrace to the wizarding world, _deserves_ to be locked up in Azkaban..."

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm._

"...and I bet you're just the same, filthy, blood traitor..."

"...it may just be the last thing you do."

WHAM.

I had forgotten entirely about my wand and thrown a punch right into Malfoy's pale, stupid face. His shriek of pain and my cry of anger had brought the entire class to a standstill and everyone turned to look at the bizarre scene; Malfoy on the flood clutching his bloody face, his two thuggish friends surrounding him, and me, Ruby Black, stood still with my arm raised in a post-punch position.

x-x-x

"Ruby Black, I am sick to death of the sight of you."

Professor McGonagall was staring down at me from behind her desk, eyes peering over her spectacles.

"Honestly, professor, I was beginning to think the same thing."

McGonagall's nose went thin.

"This is not a time to be cheeky, Miss Black."

"No, Professor."

"You attacked another student-"

"Professor, he provoked me!" I interrupted.

"That may be," McGonagall continued "But your reaction was nevertheless unacceptable. I've got half the mind to take this up with Professor Lupin."

"No!" I burst out, remembering my conversation with Remus the previous day about how everything was going fine. "He's-he's got enough on his plate." I finished, quickly.

"That he does," agreed McGonagall, her voice stern. "However, Miss Black, if your behaviour does not take a dramatic turn for the better, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to take it further. Now, get off to third year Charms class, please, and I hope not to see you again for a while!"

McGonagall started shuffling through some papers on her desk, and I took it as my cue to leave.

Stepping out into the coolness of the corridor, I breathed a long sigh of relief. It wasn't that I really _cared_ about being told off by McGonagall, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. And perhaps I'd better step up a little if I wanted to keep Remus from worrying.


End file.
